The Red X Pirates
by Fiks
Summary: Years have passed since the newest pirate king was named, but the people of the world seem to regret their choice. This is the story of a boy who goes by the name of Hiro and his journey to help the world.


_I do not own One Piece or any names previously and currently affiliated with the series. All credit goes to the appropriate parties involved_

***I have a first mate already, but I'll consider characters sent to me. Also, and reviews would be greatly appreciated. Sorry for the shortness, but this is just the prologue after all... Anyway, on with the story***

Lightning flashed through the sky. It was noon, but the storm made everything dark, and the lightning left the imprint of an image on the eyes of Hiro. He never been superstitious, but a thunderstorm on the day of his departure?

Slowly, a grin crept over his face. _Ha,_ he thought. _Like I'd let something as trivial as weather keep me from my dream. _Hiro walked towards the docks, finally having a ship of his own to set sail with. He'd find Jes one day, after he fulfilled his promise to her. He'd kill that tyrant of a pirate king and free the world from his grasp.

He'd already said his goodbyes, but when he got to the docks, practically half the town was huddled around under umbrellas or other protections from the rain, or in some cases, just out in the middle of the rain.

Hiro jogged over, half yelling so that everyone could hear him, "I thought I told you guys to stay inside?"

Someone in the crowd, probably the town's butcher Korrin, yelled back "Like anyone'd listen to a brat like you!" Some of the crowd chuckled, but most remained quiet.

Clary, his adoptive mother, moved through the crowd towards Hiro until they were close enough to hug. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed like it was the last time she'd ever see him, probably because it very well might have been. "Be careful, you hear?" Hiro looked at her, and he could tell she'd been crying. Her brown eyes were red all the way around, and her brown hair, normally straight, was now a mess. He hated being the reason for it, but someone had to do this. He might not have been the only one trying, but that wouldn't excuse him from the obligation to try his hardest. So instead of staying and comforting her, like he longed to do, Hiro just smiled and said "Of course I will"

She smiled back, but Hiro could tell it was forced. He looked her in the eyes one more time and said "I'll come back and see you, I promise." There was no need to remind her that he always kept my promises, she knew him good enough to know that.

Hiro walked around her and continued on his way to the ship. In only a matter of moments though, he was confronted by the mayor. The mayor was a small man, The hair on his head graying. His cloak, which he wore as protection from the weather on days like today, had to have been as old as him, and probably filled with holes. Couldn't have been much protection, but the man was too stubborn to get rid of the thing in favor of a newer one. "Hiro." The old man's voice was grave. "Remember, you'll fight with the pride of our town on your back. Don't lose." Hiro smiled at the man. You had to know the old man to know that he was actually worried about him. "Don't worry 'bout it gramps. I'll never give up, and I'll never lose."

Hiro kept walking, passing other's from the town, people he'd known most of his life, and he said goodbye to each of them. At long last, he was at his boat, the rain pounding down. He turned, addressing the crowd as a whole. "Nearly ten years ago now, the pirate king came into power! For years, he did nothing to help those in trouble, despite everyone saying how great of a person he was! Now he wages a war that threatens to kill us all! I'LL KILL HIM AND TAKE CONTROL! I'LL MAKE THE WORLD A BETTER PLACE! I'LL KILL MONKEY D. LUFFY!

The next day, Hiro was well on his journey. Back home, in Palla Town, they added Hiro to the official book of deserters. He would have gone into the book of legends, but Hiro insisted that they not refer to a pirate as a legend, since the military might take action against them. This way, he had said, was best for everyone. The entry read simply:

_Name: Neru D. Hiroi_

_Age at departure: 17_


End file.
